


Turlough's nightmare

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la partenza del Dottore e di Honey, Turlough fa un sogno orribile. Ma è soltanto un incubo o una minaccia più concreta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turlough's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Accenni a "Mawdryn Undead", a "Planet of Fire" e ovviamente l'ambientazione è tra i capitoli 17 e 18 di [A Taste of Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222).

 

_\- Traditore!_

_Raccoglieva quell’oggetto insanguinato da terra, confuso e orripilato, e si accorgeva di cosa fosse. Era un gambo di sedano. Non c’erano dubbi. Il Guardiano Nero aveva vinto._

_\- No… no…_

_La voce di Tegan Jovanka era stridula, colma d’odio._

_\- Tu, traditore, assassino!_

_\- Non posso averlo fatto... non posso averlo ucciso! Non volevo! Non volevo!_

_Ma anche le sue mani erano sporche di sangue. Anche i suoi vestiti. E il corpo del giovane biondo in tenuta da cricket giaceva abbandonato tra i cespugli, pallido e inerte come una statua di cera. Si chinò su di lui, quasi potesse rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto..._

_**** _

_D’improvviso la ragazza che gridava non era più Tegan, era Peri Brown, e il paesaggio intorno era quello di Sarn, e il cadavere che stringeva tra le braccia non era il Dottore, era Malkon. Non avrebbe mai saputo del legame di sangue che li univa. Non sarebbero mai tornati su Trion insieme, non ci sarebbe stato un futuro…_

****

\- Vislor Turlough.

****

Si riscosse da quell’incubo, annaspando, sudato e tremante. Davanti al suo letto stava una figura in abiti orientali. Sfoderava un sorriso falso come l’oro dei mercati di Dnalvelc, e attendeva una sua reazione.

\- Chi sei? Che vuoi da me? - scattò.

\- Chi sono? Mi chiamano con molti nomi. Il Guardiano di Cristallo. Morfeo. Il Mandarino. Al tuo amico piace riferirsi a me con il termine “Giocattolaio”. Lusinghiero, devo dire. Cosa voglio? Oh, beh, soltanto portarti i saluti del Guardiano Nero.

Il respiro gli si accelerò, ma si sforzò di non dimostrare quanto fosse spaventato.

\- Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci, lui e io - replicò, a testa alta, stringendo i pugni sotto le coperte.

\- Già, ma ambasciator non porta pena. - Lo sconosciuto aprì le braccia, chinando la testa in una riverenza beffarda. - O meglio, avrei _potuto_ infliggertene una buona dose se solo il Dottore si fosse trattenuto un poco di più su questo miserabile pianetucolo. Non sprecherò il mio tempo con te, saresti un compagno di giochi molto noioso. Ma più tardi, dopo che avremo fermato il ritorno di Gallifrey, ci sarà una punizione giusta per te... e _lui_ la sceglierà attentamente, stanne certo.

****

La figura scomparve dalla stanza, proprio come se fosse stata parte dell’incubo di poco prima e per qualche istante Turlough si aggrappò a quella speranza, finché non si rese conto che i suoi occhi erano sempre stati spalancati, tanto che ora gli bruciavano.

Dopo una serie di faticosi respiri a vuoto, riuscì a gridare e presto scoprì di non sapere come smettere.

 


End file.
